The Descent into the Abyss
Me and my real life friend were playing ROBLOX - or at least reading about it - and we saw a page about a game called 'Place Roulette'. My friend told me that it was a game where you step into a washing machine-like portal that takes you to a random game on the site. "Seems interesting," I replied. So we did what you'd think we'd do and went on the game. The first couple of games were fine, nothing too interesting. Although you'd sometimes see something that sets it apart from other games - my friend and I had fun on this one game where you had to defend your castle and you could send out troopers to attack the opponents castle. But there was this one game that, let's say... was unique. It was a one player game but we could still talk to each other via Discord Chat so we did. It was a game where you go down stairs, that was it. That was the game. Although something about it felt unsettling. Maybe it was the aesthetic/vibe of the place or the complete emptiness, with only ourselves to guide each other. Then, I saw it, a face with a crack over it, almost as if I'd cracked my computer itself. The image was pale and almost invisible at first but it got more opaque the more steps I went down. Eventually, I reached the bottom at almost the same time as my friend. Then, there was a giver - something that was used during the period of 2012 ROBLOX where if you made contact with a bar at the front of it you'd obtain a certain item - with something horrific inside - a knife. The same one from Assassin with a little bit of blood on it. Me, being the curious little guy I was, took the knife. I soon heard a high-pitched, whispering voice that sounded like it said, "USE IT AGAINST YOUR FRIEND." "The hell is this?" I thought to myself. Suddenly, I was dropped from the floor and before I hit the boundary, I was taken into another place. It was just a square-shaped room, made out of concrete material. The colour was medium stone grey and the floor was brown-coloured slate. My friend was there too, except he wasn't. It was his character, yes but he had the same face that was on my screen when I was walking down the stairs. He was walking towards me and touched my avatar. It was then that I realised, it wasn't a normal NPC, it was an enemy. So I did what I had to do and stabbed him with the knife. He fell down onto the floor like a ragdoll and started bleeding, ominous music then started playing in the background. This little event gave me a mini heart attack, y'know the ones where you feel like your stomach has just been punched in... Then there was silence... And some more silence... I was stuck in 1st person so I couldn't see behind me unless I actually turned around - instead of just turning my camera around. So I look backed and saw another NPC. It was pale with a grey torso and had the same face from the stairs. The silence made me nervous. I asked my friend if he was scared too but I noticed he disconnected. I was then dragged down into the ground once again and taken back to the stairs. I noticed now there was writing on the walls that said things like, "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FRIEND." And, "YOU'VE KILLED HIM, WHY?" After walking down the stairs I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and simply left - through Ctrl+Alt+Del because the game was smart enough to keep me out of the menu and keep me in fullscreen - And just simply went about my day like normal, as if nothing happened. It was the next day, Monday. I had breakfast and went to school. I made it to my classroom and noticed that my friend was absent. I couldn't see him anywhere no matter how hard I tried. In the hallways, in the boy's toilets, the classroom, the lunch table he sits on. Anywhere I looked for him, he was nought to be there. A whole week he was gone for, but then finally I discovered what happened to him - he went missing. To this day I don't know what happened to my friend at all other than the fact that he went missing. Sometimes I see him on the back on a mini milk carton or on a poster and I'll think of that game we played and the Discord disconnection. I won't go as far as to say the events kept playing back in my mind but I will say that the events that happened, I'll remember forever... Category:Games